A Love Story Gone Wrong- Olitz Fanfiction
by Ali Adair
Summary: when Olivia Pope is given a few months to live what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my second fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. I sadly do not own Scandal._**

"Olivia Pope never took no for an answer and no would not be an exception. There is no way that Fitzgerald Grant was going to throw not only his marriage, but his presidency out the window for her. This is the exact reason why he could never know about the cancer that was eating away the life she had left. He already wanted to divorce Mellie and move her into the White House as his first lady.

Because of these ideas she was now on her way to the White House to end everything. It was time that she let him go. She knew this would be unacceptable by her father, he would be disappointed that she got that close to the white house and just let it go. But the facts are she is nothing like her father and she will never be.

She only had a couple of months left anyways, so what was the point of sinking her claws into something she would only lose through death. How could she just let Fitz sit there and watch her die, that would kill him. Her father could care less. Jake was working with her father. The support of those at OPA was all she had.

The gate didn't even ask for her identification they just gave her a pass. This is usual since they are very familiar with her. Her feet began to drag as she reached the hallway leading to the oval office. She had called and made an appointment so she knew he was free. As she reached the waiting room Fitz's assistant told her to go on in.

As soon as the door was shut her heart began to break.

"Livie, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for continuing to read. Who do you guys think olivia should be with? Fitz or Jake?**_

 _ **I don't own Scandal.**_

"I'm here to talk" Olivia says putting her coat on the back of one of the chairs.

"Talk about what?" Fitz asks, drawing closer, "you're not going to move in are you?"

"No." her voice begins to falter as the single word escapes. "In fact I'm going to remove myself from the equation completely."

"Liv, ple-"

"No," She cuts him off, "You are going to sit and you are going to listen. You see this room. This desk. Out that window is the free world that you lead." She says making her way towards him. "Those people out there need you. You are not going to throw this away for me." She can feel herself starting to break. "Think about Mellie and your kids. I am not worth throwing all that away. You cant change my mind on this."

Gathering her coat Olivia makes her way for the door. A stunned Fitz sits on the edge of his desk. "Goodbye …. Mr. President." Just as she makes it through the door she hears Fitz call her name. It takes everything in her not to turn around, but she knows what she has to do.

"Olivia." Someone says. She turns to find Cyrus Bean standing in front of her. "What brings you to the White House."

"Just saying goodbye." She says with a half-hearted smile.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"What about our president?" He asks with a knowing glace. She knew he knew about their affair, but still sometimes it scared her that someone other than the secret service knew about them.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Quickly she made her way to the elevator heading down to the ground level and exiting the building. Instead of walking she has Huck pick her up and drive her home.

She sat with a bottle of her favorite red wine and watched the news. Her eyes soaked with wet mascara and tears. Her and Fitz were through and she was as good as dead.

Eventually she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back hope you enjoy this new chapter I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Please be aware I don't have cancer or have anyone super close to me that does so just bare with me I know some of this will not be correct.**

 **I do not own Scandal.**

Fitz's POV

After Olivia left Cyrus came in and asked how I was. I told him I was Fine. Easy to say I lied. Finally after all of my meetings were over i called in Brian, my new personal secret service agent, giving him instructions to watch olivia pope. I told him I wanted to know every move she made. I had a car set across from her house. Her phone was also being tracked.

Something was wrong. She never left like that. Just last week she was happy and talking about how great it would be to live here, be my first lady. I don't know yet what changed her mind but I will soon.

Just as I was about to start on some of my paper work the phone rang.

"Brian where is she?"

"Sir, at the moment she is drinking and it looks like crying."

"Keep me updated."

I knew something wasn't right and from that report I know I wasn't wrong.

Olivia's POV

The bright morning sun broke through my windows. My head has a null ache from the wine. Today is the day I have dreaded since I found out I have cancer. Today is the day of my first bone marrow biopsy. I am so not looking forward to having the giant needle stuck in my back. The worst part is I have to do it alone.

The trip to the Hospital is uneventful they take some blood after I arrive to track the cancers progression. I am not scheduled to go in for the procedure until noon. Right now it is 11am. I got here early hoping that I could possibly go in sooner so I can get out of here quick.

"Mrs. Pope if you would please come to the conference room."

"Of course." I said. Following the nurse to their back conference room. "Is the doctor going to talk over the procedure?"

"I was told not to disclose any information." she said keeping her head down.

The conference room was completely closed off. The woman opened the door revealing an unexpected visitor.

"Liv," Jake asked."what the hell are you doing here."

I couldn't answer I just ran to him. Within seconds I was in his strong familiar grip. I let the silent tears roll down my face. "I have cancer."

Fitz's POV

It was 10am when Brian told me she was on the move. It was 10:15 when my not so good friend Jake Ballard walked into the oval. We both wanted to know why Olivia abandoned the white house.

We made a deal that Jake would confront her and find out what was wrong. At 10:45 I was given word that she had just pulled into the Jake was on his way.

The only thing confusing me is why Olivia Pope would be at the Hospital.


End file.
